


Lucky Shirt Thieves

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Loving Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Makka is Precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: A missing comfort item is distracting Yuuri and stalling his packing for an impending solo trip. Meanwhile Victor can’t find a hoodie he knows was in his luggage yesterday or a shirt he hasn't seen since before he left a week ago, but helping Yuuri is his main concern. Besides, the items will show up sooner or later.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109





	Lucky Shirt Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfs_Ayame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/gifts).



> This is for the amazing [Flei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame), who provided a perfect prompt that had to be written!

Victor pauses with his hand still in the luggage he’s been pre-treating and transferring to the washer, debating if he should fetch his phone, which has rang through twice in the last five minutes. It’s probably Yakov, but it might be his and Yuuri’s publicist with info about Victor’s just completed sponsor trip, or Yuuri’s forthcoming obligations. Sighing, he decides being a responsible businessman outweighs laundry and drops the handful back into the bag before petting Makkachin and making his way to the other room in search of the noisy device. Twenty minutes later and in a completely different mindset he resumes the chore, folding and putting away everything once it's been dried.

After dinner, Victor discovers an agitated Yuuri in their closet digging through a lower dresser drawer; his luggage open and half packed on the floor behind him.

"Anything I can help with love?" He asks, leaning down to kiss the crown of Yuuri's head.

Yuuri startles, slamming the drawer shut, eyes wide behind his glasses as he looks up to Victor. "I'm just making sure I have everything."

Victor watches him for a moment, contemplating whether he should risk upsetting Yuuri more by pressing for an answer, or attempt to soothe whatever the issue is through other means; making his choice he cups Yuuri's cheek "Come to bed, I've missed you." Victor tries, "We can finish packing everything in the morning."

Morning finds Yuuri in a brighter mood for a bit, but after breakfast and repacking his luggage twice he’s no better than he was the night before.

Victor finds Yuuri digging through the closet once more, and figuring the still unspoken issue is caused by stress and nerves for the long flight and early start Monday, tries to reason with him. "The flight will be long but you’ll have Sunday to recoup before the first meeting Monday, and your return flight leaves early the following Monday, we can facetime every day. You'll be home before you know it, Zolotse.”

Yuuri sits back on his haunches, looking away from the lower drawer he’s partially emptied again. “I know, I just, I’m looking…” He lets out an aggravated breath, cutting off his rambling and sitting fully on the floor, looking at his folded hands resting in his lap.

Victor watches Yuuri for only a heartbeat before kneeling to scoop his beloved into his arms. “Yuuri, please tell me what’s bothering you. I can’t help if I don’t know what's wrong.”

“It’s stupid,” Yuuri sniffles, wrapping his arms around Victor's back and burying his nose against the crook of his neck, where the scent is strongest. He breathes deep a few times before adding: “I’m looking for your burgundy shirt, the fitted one you wear with jeans sometimes.”

Victor hugs Yuuri tighter, “I haven’t seen that shirt since before my trip. I looked everywhere for it last night and couldn't find it.”

Yuuri stills, “Umm...I had it.” Victor pulls back and Yuuri continues quickly, “You'd just worn it and it smelled so much like you, and I knew I was going to miss you, I just didn’t want to, to…” He takes another breath, eyes shimmering, “I wanted something so I could still have your scent with me in bed.”

Victor feels his heart clench as he drags his beautiful husband into a tighter hug. His dear Yuuri had suffered as much as he had while they were separated. “Oh Yuuri,” he breathes, wiping any tears before they have a chance to fall. “Sweetheart, please don’t be sad,” he kisses both of Yuuri’s cheeks, “I took one of your hoodies with me for the same reason.” He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck, “I can’t find it now though, I know it came back, I saw it when I started laundry but haven’t seen it since.”

Yuuri smiles, a wet thing full of love and exasperation, “Which hoodie?” He asks, “Was it the blue one? I couldn’t find it while I was packing either.”

“Actually it was the one you brought from Detroit, I turned the temperature down in the room so I could sleep in it and be surrounded by your beautiful smell."

Yuuri laughs, burying his face against Victor's chest, "We're such a mess."

Victor can't help but agree but before he can comment Makkachin prances into the room making a beeline for the ensuite, the thump of the hamper (cleverly hidden inside a lower cabinet) against the closet wall, stealing their attention instantly.

"Was that the hamper?" Yuuri asks, looking into the room through the open closet door.

The sight of Makka crossing back into the living room with an item of clothing pulls a gasp from both men as they untangle and quickly follow the fluffy brown miscreant.

Makka cuts directly to the cushy bed in the laundry room, pausing only to gently dig the pillow away from the corner, before nuzzling the stolen shirt into the gap. The grey sleeve of Yuuri's hoodie makes a striking contrast against the dark brown of the bedding's scratch and tear proof material, and where the pillow is currently pulled up, a touch of burgundy is barely visible.

Yuuri and Victor share a look that's far more love than aggravation, their expressions stretching into bright smiles.

"Makka," Victor coos as he crosses the threshold, "can I see your secret stash?"

Makka sits with a huff pulling a laugh from Victor as he kneels and scratches behind the poodle's ears, gently guiding her from the bed and into Yuuri's open arms, who has followed Victor into the small room.

"There's half a load of laundry here!" Victor chuckles, pulling pieces of clothing free from their hiding space.

"Makkachin, were you missing us too?" Yuuri asks, tightening his arms and gently locking her against his chest; the wet lick up his cheek is answer enough.

After clearing the laundry, Victor scents one of Makkachin's favorite blankets, handing it to Yuuri and leaving him alone with Makka for a moment. When Victor returns, he finds Yuuri settling the fluffy blanket on top of the little bed in the corner of the living room.

"You don't have to worry." Yuuri whispers scratching behind Makka's ears again, "We'll always be here to love you."

Victor crosses the room, kneeling beside the duo and scratches behind Makka's ears. "I think this is a good lesson we can all learn from."

Yuuri leans against him with a smile. "Makkachin is the smartest one in the house."

"Yuuri!" Victor proclaims wrapping his arms around him, "so mean."

Laughing, Yuuri pulls away and stands, not even bothering to refute the claim. "I'm going to make sure I haven't forgotten anything."

Turning Victor catches Yuuri around the waist, resting his cheek against his stomach. "I sealed my pillow in a vacuum bag and added it to your carry on." He can feel Yuuri's breath hitch, catching on words as he leans forward to wholly wrap himself around Victor. "I love you too Solnyshko." Victor whispers, the pure love flowing between their bond washing away any lingering anxieties.

Yuuri kisses the crown of Victor's head, then tilts his head up to catch his lips in a sound, breathtaking kiss. "I love you to the moon and back and more than all the stars in the universe."

Victor smiles. "You're going to be amazing,” he pauses to kiss Yuuri again, softly, “they are going to love you, and I know you’re going to have fun on the trip."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You guys keep me sane!  
> And comments and kudos brighten my day!  
> 💜💜💜  
> The prompt if anyone is curious:  
> yuuri is missing his lucky shirt that he stole from victor...victor is missing a shirt he stole from yuuri...makka stole them and put them in her bed. Neither know they have stolen each other's shirts.


End file.
